Digimon 02 Harmony and Miracles
by CatLoverx33
Summary: Davis lived a pretty normal life until two new students transferred to his school one being an old childhood friend now he and Mizu deal with the Digi-World and the Digimon emperor, did I forget to mention that they've already been to the Digi-World before?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys I decided to write Digimon 02 with my OC Mizu in it there will be some Japanese language used but not much hope you enjoy!  
**

** Enter Flamedramon and Flaredramon**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd Person POV**

A 12 year old girl sighed placing the last of many boxes in the empty room that would soon be hers pushing a strand of light purple hair from her eyes she smiled as her raven haired cousin peeked his head through the open door.

"Done bringing in boxes?" He asked she nodded "Yeah just placed in the last one, it's great to be back don't you think Daichi?" She asked tilting her head Daichi smiled "Yeah you know what school you'll be going to right, Mizu?" She giggled "How can I not? It's the same school he goes to I told Jun to keep it a secret from him so he'll be really surprised!" Mizu said bouncing slightly.

Daichi smirked at his cousin's excitement "That's true he'll be so shocked, by the way I think your missing something" he tossed her an object which Mizu grabbed and gasped "Where'd you get this!? I was looking all over for it!" She demanded.

He shrugged looking a bit guilty "Weeeell I found lying in your old room and I wanted to freak you out a bit" Daichi rubbed the back of his nervously. Mizu glared at him "Freak out!? Daichi you know how much this means to Davis and I!" She said angrily slipping the yellow tag with a small rectangular slot around her neck "Okay, I know I'm sorry I just hope that nothing bad happens okay?" Mizu waved her hand "It's fine, just don't do it again."

Daichi nodded and left Mizu started unpacking some of the boxes but paused when she saw a picture in a frame she smiled at it, in the photo there were four people one of them was a younger looking Mizu who was smiling brightly behind her was a boy with spiky mahogany colored hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes grinning with his arm around Mizu diagonally while doing the 'V' sign for victory with his fingers from his other hand.

The other two in the photograph were obviously not human or animal one was a blue bipedal dragon standing on with a white stomach and mouth, red eyes and yellow markings underneath with both of his fists pumped up and the other was a furry red-orange bipedal lion cub with a tuff of light orange fur on his chest braces on his wrists and one on his head with a fireball and a flame at the end of his tail and blue eyes. His hands were on his hips and he had a cocky grin on his face.

Mizu sniffled a bit before placing the photo frame on her desk.

_"Hey Mizu, don't cry about_ it! _We'll see each other again I know we will!"_

Mizu smiled as she kept rearranging her stuff 'I have a feeling that we will meet again soon Coronamon'

** (The next day…)**

A 12 year old boy with mahogany colored hair wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a white and yellow stripe underneath a blue vest, brown shorts with orange and white shoes and blue socks with squared goggles sitting on his desk with his arms crossed under his chin.

While he slept he was unaware of a girl with slight tan skin, short brown hair and cherry colored eyes looking at him she wore a pink and white top, yellow shorts, fingerless pink gloves that went up her elbows pink and white shoes she also had a camera around her neck she poked her friend he twitched.

"Davis,wake up class is about to start" she warned "Lemme alone Kari" Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya mumbled sleepily Kari Kamiya giggled slightly before taking a seat next to him "I bet you could sleep through an earthquake" Kari joked.

Davis groaned as Mr. Hamaski, his teacher from last year seemed be his teacher for this school year, beside him Kari giggled again.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome two new students." Mr. Hamasaki said. Some students could see two silhouettes from behind the door.

Davis wasn't paying much attention until she heard Kari gasp looking up he saw a fair skinned blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a yellow and blue long sleeved shirt, green-grey shorts and green shoes in his hand was a white bowl shaped hat.

'_Must be an old friend of Kari's' _Davis thought.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK Takashi" the blonde said bowing his head Davis swore he saw some girls swoon at the sight, he snorted.

"Please take a seat behind the girl with the camera around her neck" Mr. Hamasaki said in his monotone voice.

TK smiled at Kari as he sat down behind her.

"Together again" TK said

"Just like old times" Kari smiled.

_'Yep, definitely old friends'_ Davis mused "Now for the other student" Mr. Hamasaki said the door opened letting everyone know that the second new student was coming in.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you I'm Mizu Nomura" a female voice said Davis froze and whipped his head up to see a girl the same age as him with pale skin and lavender colored eyes with unique blue tints she had light purple hair that stopped at her sides, her hair ended in spikes that pointed downwards she was dressed in a white sweater with black sleeves with a pocket in the front that exposed her shoulders showing she wore a black tank top with spaghetti straps she also had a jeans skirt with black and purple striped stockings, white shoes with purple laces.

Davis shot straight up from his seat pointing at the new girl "You!" He cried making Kari, TK and the rest of the class look at him in surprise Mizu only giggled at his reaction.

"Well Miss Nomura since Mr. Motomiya seems to know you why not take a seat next to him" the teacher said Mizu nodded and walked over to Davis who still standing and had his jaw dropped. "Take a seat Mr. Motomiya" Mr. Hamasaki instructed.

"Hey, Dai-kun" Mizu smiled Davis smiled back almost immediately not noticing he was being watched by Kari "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were moving back?" He whispered Mizu smiled "I wanted it to be a surprise" Davis chuckled "You sure did surprise me"

"By the way, have you been sleeping in class?" Mizu asked making Davis stiffen "Nooo" he said drawing out the word she giggled "Honestly Dai-kun, I bet you could sleep through an earthquake" she joked Davis chuckled.

Kari watched them with a jealous frown '_Dai-kun? Davis seems to be getting along with that girl really well' _then the famous _'who does that girl think she is!? I was Davis' friend first!' _From behind her TK watched with an astonished look on his face.

'_No way, is Kari…jealous!?' _Kari turned away from Davis and Mizu growling and turning to her work TK did the same still looking surprised if they hadn't turned away then they wouldn't have missed what Davis said next.

"Be prepared Mi-chan, this guys as boring as a Monochromon" he said making her laugh.

** (End of School…)**

"So how's everything in your new apartment?" Davis asked Mizu while she was opening her locker "Everything's fine I actually live near your apartment, Dai-kun" she replied using the old childhood nickname.

Davis smiled "That's great Mi-chan, now we can walk home together!" Mizu nodded "Ne, Dai-kun" she pulled her tag from under her shirt Davis smiled serenely before pulling his own out.

"I miss them" he sighed Mizu nodded "I do too, but I really do think we'll see them again soon they promised and they always keep their promise"

"Hey, Davis!" A voice called they both turned and saw Kari making her way towards them with TK behind her "Hey Kari" Davis greeted Kari smiled.

"Davis I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine this is TK, TK this is my friend Davis" Kari said to the blonde beside her.

"It's nice to meet you." TK smiled holding his hand out "Nice to meet you too" Davis said shaking his head "This is my old childhood friend Mi-chan" Davis said gesturing to the purplette who smiled "Hi" she said bowing her head in greeting TK and Kari smiled and bowed back "Mi-chan?" TK asked.

Mizu blushed a bit "Well, you see when we were younger we gave each other nicknames I got 'Mi-chan' while I gave Daisuke 'Dai-kun'" she explained "Daisuke?" Kari asked Davai nodded "Yeah Davis is just a short name my real name is Daisuke"

"Hey!" a girl's voice called.

They turned to see and older girl with purple hair like Mizu's but darker and big glasses came over with a note in her hand.

"Hey Yolie" TK greeted

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked the brunette.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent an e-mail for you." Yolei said holding a note out to her Kari took it and read it, her eyes widened "My brother needs us" she said running off with TK and Yolie following her.

Davis and Mizu watched feeling there tag grow warm "Do you think we should follow them Dai-kun?" Mizu asked placing a hand where her tag was hidden Davis nodded "Yeah, I don't know why but I feel like we should-no _have_ to follow them" Davis said before they both followed the other three.

They ran until the came to the computer room and were stopped by a red haired boy with onyx eyes dressed in a green high school uniform.

"Izzy!" Yolei said surprised.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said to the darker purplette.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." Yolie gushed with her eyes sparkling.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Yolie unlocked the door to the computer room for them to all go inside Davis and Mizu could feel there tags grow warmer.

Izzy started typing on a computer after he sat in front of it.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The red head said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei said. Making two out of the others stiffen up Davis and Mizu shared a look that meant one thing.

They HAVE to be with the others.

"I think I heard Tai talk about something like that once" Davis mused "He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are." He added playing dumb.

"You know Tai?" TK asked surprised.

"They play on the same soccer team," Kari explained to the blonde.

"Hey guys," Yolei said to gain their attention. "I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!"

"Yolei!" cried a small boy who looked to be a few years younger then Davis with short brown hair and green eyes. "Weren't you coming over? Remember, you were going to fix my computer!"

"Oh!" Yolei exclaimed. "Sorry, I forgot." They both left the computer and everyone was looking at the red head again.

"If Tai's there, then the gate to the Digital world is open," Izzy muttered.

"We're going back the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed. "Prodigious!"

"Looks like we're not the only ones who've been to the Digi-World Mi-chan" Davis muttered quietly Mizu nodded "Well Gennai did say we weren't the only ones" she muttered back.

"Can we come along?" Mizu asked TK shook his head "That's impossible," the blonde informed them. "Not just anyone can go you know. You need a digivice."

Davis frowned and Mizu pouted, Davis was about to pull out his own Digivice that he kept hidden in his backpack and Mizu in her front sweater pocket when suddenly the computer started to glow.

Four different colored beams shot out the computer screen blue, orange, red and yellow the first beams hit Davis' hand and Mizu's pocket the they both yelped before opening there hand to see a larger device then TK, Kari and Izzy's Davis' was white with blue rubber grips and Mizu's had orange colored grips.

"Whoa, cool!" Mizu exclaimed.

"What's this?" Davis asked.

"It's a digivice!" TK cried as he and Izzy looked at them in surprise and Kari looked at her own digivice.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." She said as the red head looked at the computer.

"Huh. We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open." He said.

"Yeah," TK said hesitantly, "but for how long will it stay open for?"

"Hmm," Izzy hummed as he thought, but Kari seemed to get impatient.

"I don't care," she huffed. "I'm going to help my brother."

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's not a game," Izzy scolded him. "If the Digital World sends you a digivice, than there is a reason and you both should take it seriously."

Davis growled _'He's one to talk! We've been there before!' _Mizu placed a hand I his shoulder "Take it easy Dai-kun" she whispered Davis took a deep breath and nodded. Izzy watched curiously _'What was that about?'_

"I'm not waiting any longer," Kari stated as she thrust her digivice towards the computer screen. Then she seemed to disappear into the screen in a flash of light.

"I'm with you," TK said as he copied Kari's actions and disappeared into the screen as well.

"Ahh," Davis blinked.

"It's your turn," Izzy stated. "Unless you're scar-"

The red head was cut off as Davis exclaimed "We're ready!" He grabbed Mizu's hand and they both held there digivice in front of the screen and was pulled in towards the screen.

There was a flash of rainbow colors and they could have sworn they heard music playing in the background before it stopped and they all ended up in the middle of a forest, coming out of the TV.

"We're finally back" Mizu whispered looking around in amazement "Yeah" Davis nodded before gasping noticing that he and Mizu wore completely different clothes then from before.

Davis now wore a hood less blue flame patterned jacket with white fur around the rim underneath a beige colored shirt, green knee length shorts, yellow gloves and orange shoes with a white front.

Mizu now wore a black shirt with a picture of the sun colored orange underneath a red jacket with the hood on she also wore dark red shorts with flame patterns on the legs and red converse she also had strap on fingerless red gloves.

"The change of wardrobe is new" Davis said making Kari and TK look at them.

"It's over this way." Kari said when she got a signal on her digivice, leading them to where it came from.

Mizu shivered slightly getting the feeling that they were being watched "Hey, Mi-chan look" Davis said pointing to a vending machine just lying there Mizu smirked as they crept closer the quietly laid there ear against the wall hearing the sound of rustling.

They stepped back just as Davis gave the vending machine a hard kick making green blobs jump out TK and Kari yelped as they fell down while Davis and Mizu laughed "Gross Numemon!" Davis exclaimed because of the scare they got Kari and TK didn't hear what Davis said.

"Davis! Don't do that!" Kari cried placing a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart. "Are all Digimon like that?" Mizu asked innocently

"No there are a lot cuter ones" Kari said as she got up.

"And scarier ones too" TK added. Mizu raised an eyebrow and had an amused look. _'Oh we've seen some scarier Digimon before TK' _she thought in amusement.

"TK!" A voice cried.

An orange hamster with a cream colored underside blue eyes and bat wings for ears flew towards the group landing in the blondes arms.

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" TK said, hugging the cute creature.

"A Patamon, huh" Davis mumbled while Mizu mentally 'awed' at the reunion.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it!" Tai said, wearing the same green uniform as Izzy with his blue headband and goggles beside him was an orange dino and a white cat with gloves and purple markings.

"A Gatomon and an Agumon too" Mizu smiled.

When Tai saw Davis and Mizu he gasped "Davis! What are you doing here!? And who's that girl!?" Tai asked "Izzy told us to come" Mizu said "And this is an old friend of mine" Davis added

"Kari!" The white cat called out Kari gasped "Gatomon!" She cried and hugged the little white cat Digimon.

She then noticed something was missing from her Digimon friend and gasped. "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." Kari demanded.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I lost my tail ring fighting his minions off. He's got this strange new Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve," Gatomon explained looking to the side.

"Show her yours" TK said, turning to Mizu, who nodded took out her orange one.

"Like this one?" she asked.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon cried.

"I don't work for this Digimon Emperor! Look my digivice isn't dark like his is it? And my digivice came from the computer!" Mizu exclaimed Gatomon looked closer and lowered her ears in shame "Sorry for jumping to conclusions" she apologized.

Mizu smiled "It's okay I probably would have done the same thing if I were you"

"So that's what we released," Agumon said coming out from behind Tai.

"What do you mean Agumon?" TK asked turning to the Digimon.

"We found an two eggs with my crest on it, but I couldn't pick them up" Tai frowned. "Four lights came out of them when I tried."

"Can you show us?" Kari asked.

"Right this way," Tai and Agumon said and the group followed them to a large cave where there were two eggs one with a spike on it and the other had a fireball on it on the ground.

"It weighs a ton," Tai muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me try," TK said, walking over the egg and tired to lift it. It wouldn't budge then he tried the one with the fireball but that wouldn't budge either .

"Move aside this a woman job" Kari said as TK moved back to stand next to Tai. Kari tried to pull them out one at a time it but sadly failed.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help," TK snickered.

**WHACK!**

"Ow!" TK grabbed that back of his head "Excuse me!?" Mizu asked sternly with her hands on her hips TK chuckled nervously "O-Oh I-I meant…" Davis was snickering in the background "Forget it" Mizu huffed before turning to Davis "C'mon Davis lets each try to lift one" he nodded and the walked forward.

Davis knelt down in front of the egg with the spike with Mizu knelt by the one with the fireball they feel a warmth coming from the egg they both grabbed it and…

**'POP!'**

Both eggs came out of the ground easily "Hey, this is as light as a feather!" Davis commented Mizu turned to TK and grinned at him.

"There's a problem," Tai yelped as two lights started to come from the holes.

"YAHOO WE'RE FREE AT LAST!"

"OH YEAH, I'M BACK BABY!"

Two excited voices cried one was a small bipedal blue dragon and the other was a bipedal orange lion cub the same size as the blue dragon jumping around excitedly Agumon blinked "Hey those are-!"

"VEEMON!"

"CORONAMON!"

The two Digimon stopped at the sound of their names and saw Davis and Mizu looking at them happily.

"DAVIS!"

"MIZU!"

They cried tackling them both down in a hug "It's great to see you again buddy!" Davis smiled Veemon nodded happily "See? I told ya we'd see each other again didn't I!? Well!?" Coronamon smirked Mizu nodded her eyes were filled with tears "I really missed you Coronamon" she said.

"What's going on!?" TK asked the four friends looked back to see TK, Kari, Tai and there Digimon looking shocked at the fact that they knew each other Davis and Mizu shared a looked before turning to the others.

"Well…" Davis began but stopped when rocks suddenly began to fall from the cave's ceiling "Wah! Never mind that, save the explaining for later!" Coronamon cried.

"Come on guys that's our cue to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" everyone said and followed the brunette boy out.

Everyone gasped at the large rhino Digimon that came tearing after them.

"Monochromon!?" Davis cried.

"Why is it always a Monochromon!?" Coronamon cried

"Davis, Mizu get down from there" Tai called out.

"Right," they nodded.

**"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"**

Monochromon yelled and fired a large fireball from his mouth at them. When it hit the rocks it exploded, sending Davis, Mizu and their Digimon tumbling over the edge.

"Davis! Tell me what hurts," Veemon said after they hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Everything," Daisuke groaned and pushed himself up.

"Mizu did you break any bones?" Coronamon asked.

"No I'm a little sore but other then that I'm fine" Mizu winced sitting up.

"Kari you can't stay here!" Gatomon cried out.

They both turned and saw the the brunette on her knees holding her ankle.

"I-I can't move my ankle," she cried trying to stand up on her good leg but ended up falling back down.

Monochromon charged at her she gasped "Coronamon quick!" Mizu shouted he nodded "Right!"

**"PETIT PROMINENCE!" **Coronamon's whole body was clad in flames before he rammed himself in Monochromon's side causing him to fall over.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Davis shouted standing next to Mizu with their Digimon in front of them "Davis, Mizu open the Digi-egg of courage If you do Coronamon and I can Digivolve! All you have to say to open it is 'Digi-Armor Energize!'" Veemon explained.

"Like we're going to turn that down!" Davis smirked "Ready?" He asked Mizu she nodded "Ready!" They both held out the Digi-egg.

**"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

Veemon and Coronamon were covered in data strips.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai gasped.

**"VEEMON!"**

**"CORONAMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…"**

The faint images of Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared as the transformed.

**"FLAMEDRAMON!"**

**"FLAREDRAMON"**

In place of Veemon and Coronamon were two different Digimon, Veemon was taller with armor on his knees, hands and feet with a helmet with a spike on it that was all colored red orange and yellow.

Coronamon was the same height as Flamedramom with similar armor except his helmet was more of a mask with horns on it and a mane of long orange hair came from his head he had red arm braces with a red pad to cover the front of his paw leaving his fingers and claws exposed them same on his feet with flame designs on it, on the armor on his chest was a blazing fireball that seemed to glow with life.

"I am Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake," Flamedramon said

"And I am Flaredramon Heart of Courage! As Coronamon I also used the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My blazing knuckles will send my enemies running once they feel the heat" Flaredramon said.

Before they jumped in front of Monochromon to prevent it from coming near Kari and Gatomon "C'mon!" Mizu said holding out her hand Kari nodded and allowed Mizu to help pull her up.

Monochromon still charged towards Flamedramon and Flaredramon.

**"FIRE ROCKET!" **Flamedramon yelled as he jumped into the air and surrounded himself in an aura of fire before launching himself at Monochromon, making him stop in his tracks.

**"BLAZING KNUCKLES!"** Flaredramon yelled his first was covered in intense fire which he used to destroy the dark ring around his middle.

Flamedramon and Flaredramon glowed orange as they turned back into Veemon and Coronamon the light went into Davis'and Mizu's digivice and then created a new device called a D-terminal.

"You guys were awesome!" Davis exclaimed Mizu nodded "Very cool" she smiled they both puffed up in pride.

Kari went up to the Monochromon and pet him as he woke up from his daze.

"That's a good Monochromon" she cooed making him purr.

"Good-bye, Monochromon, don't forget to write!" Kari called as the digmon left.

"I can't believe the digimon Emperor can change such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature!" TK said.

Davis, Mizu and there Digimon were talking "Well looks like we need to save the Digiworld huh?" Mizu asked "Sure do!" Veemon chirped "With us here we can do it no problem" Coronamon smirked Davis nodded "Definitely"

"Hey guys! That armour digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai said stepping up to them.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Veemon said.

"Davis, Mizu I think you two were really brave back there in that battle, so here."

Tai took off his goggles and handed them over to Mizu who smiled and gave them to Davis who had a surprised expression.

"The leader of the digidestind wouldn't look right without them." Tai said.

"Leader?" He asked "But what about Mizu?" Said girl chuckled "Don't worry Davis I think you'll fit the leader role better then I will" she said making him smile at her.

Davis removed his square goggles, giving them to Mizu "Then maybe you can help me for in the leader role" he said smiling Mizu nodded "Fair enough" Davis placed his new goggles on his head while Mizu placed hers around her neck.

"They look cute" Kari commented making them smile at her.

The group walked off find a TV and saw Izzy Yolie and the small boy who's name was Cody watching them while eating brownies.

"Now what?" Mizu asked.

Then they were covered in light and burst through the computer, startling the three others as they all landed on top of them in a dog pile, Davis landing on Izzy and groaning as Tai and the other three landed on him.

"Get off, you're crushing my brownies!" Izzy cried.

**Me: Well hoped you guys all liked it :) just 6 more days until summer vacation!**

**Also Flaredramon's mane and mask resembles Agunimon's**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guy here's a new chapter hope you all like it, I'm also going to change the rating cause of the language, okay?  
**

**Also I wanted to post this yesterday but internet wasn't working but here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Digiteam complete**

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Tai running to join the 'old' DigiDestined group now gathered at the park.

"So now that everyone's here we can start the meeting," Izzy said as a girl with short orange hair, maroon eyes and tan skin jumped down from where she'd been sitting and smiled.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back," Sora Takenouchi said and everyone nodded.

"What's wrong anyway?" Joe Kido asked.

"Well today we met the 'new' DigiDestined," Izzy announced.

"Yeah, the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, got two new digivices," TK said quietly.

"So did Davis and his friend Mizu," Tai added. "I appointed him as the new leader of the DigiDestined and he made Mizu the second leader or second in command at least."

"Yolei and Cody don't have a Digimon yet, but after Davis and Mizu got their partner, Veemon and Coronamon, they used this new form of evolving called Armor Digivolving," Kari said glancing at her laptop.

"Why do they need that?" Matt Ishida asked.

"Well there's this Digimon Emperor making these dark rings that force Digimon into became his slaves," TK explained.

"One question. If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting down Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question," Kari said.

Tai was quiet which didn't go unnoticed "What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked "Something's got me thinking" Tai said crossing his arms "Thinking?" Sora repeated "About what?" Everyone's attention was on the goggle head.

"I think that Davis and Mizu already knew about Digimon and the Digital World," Tai said with his hand under his chin.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Hang on, Tai may have a point" Izzy said "Earlier when I scolded Davis about taking the Digi-World seriously he got angry like he knew something I didn't before Mizu calmed him down" the red head explained before TK nodded.

"Right. And they didn't freak out when they saw the Numemon that jumped out of the vending machine, or maybe they knew that they were hiding in the vending machine in the first place" TK added.

"They also seemed to already know Veemon and Coronamom too, remember?" Kari said gazing at her brother and TK.

"Yeah, now you mention it, they did and they also knew about Monochromon," Tai said.

"Plus I heard them say the names of Patamon, Gatomon and Agumon when we haven't introduced them," TK said titling his head back.

"Guys, do you think that Davis and Mizu have already been to the Digital World before?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure until we ask them," Izzy answered.

"Izzy's right. That's why I'm going back tomorrow. I'm going to see if I can get them to talk," Tai said jumping off the post he was sitting on.

"I can't go. I have band practice," Matt sighed.

"Yeah. I have a test," Joe added apologetically.

Tai nodded and turn to the others.

"We'll go," Kari and TK said together.

"Me too," Sora smiled.

"I'd like to go back as well," Izzy stated.

"So everyone will meet up tomorrow after school," Tai concluded. Everyone nodded and left the park.

**(Next Day…)**

"It was great seeing Veemon and Coronamon" Davis said, next to him Mizu smiled "Yeah, they haven't changed…which in Coronamon's case is good" she said making Davis laugh "Yeah."

They both turned the corner and saw TK, Kari and Tai and a girl with orange hair in a girl's version of the high school uniform.

"Hey Davis, Mizu heading to the computer room?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." They nodded

"Oh, so you're Mizu and Davis. It's nice to meet you. My name's Sora Takanouchi." the girl said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Davis said.

"Sora was part of the original Digidestined and was the child of love." TK informed them.

The small group continued there way to the computer room, seeing Izzy, Yoile and Cody already there waiting or them.

"How's it going, guys?" Yolie greeted.

"Hi everybody!" Sora said smiling again.

The new Digidestinds held out their new D-3's so the Child of Love could see.

"Those are the new digivices? How cool!" she said.

"That's right. Those were released from the digi-eggs when I touched them." Tai said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let's get going!" Yolei said.

"Hold it! I think I should tell you something before we go." Davis said.

"Give me a break! You've only been there once! What do you know?" Yolei said a bit rudely.

"Who said we've only been there once?" Mizu challenged, catching everyone's attention Yolie crossed her arms "Don't lie, Kari and TK said that there were only eight of them when they first went to the Digi-World, so there's no way that go or Davis could have been there" Yolie said as if it were a fact.

Davis narrowed his eyes "Then what about this?" He asked as he and Mizu pulled out their tags making four of the original Digidestined gasp "A Tag!?" Sora exclaimed.

"No way!" TK and Kari both had there jaw dropped, Tai's eyes bugged out of their sockets and Izzy? Well…

**THUMP!**

The red head laid passed out on the floor making everyone sweat-drop "He's out" Davis stated making Mizu nod then turned to Yolie "We've been there more then once, don't jump to conclusions next time" she said.

"Look, we'll explain later. Let's just go to the Digi-World okay?" Davis said making everyone nod TK and Kari grabbed Izzy's arms, pulling him up and making him slump forward.

"Tai?" A male voice called they all turned (making sure Izzy's fainted form wasn't visible) and saw Tai's old teacher Mr. Fujiyama there. Tai then decided to distract him by pushing him out of the room and asking him advice on dating which Mizu could tell he had no knowledge of whatsoever.

"Alright, let's get going." Davis said.

Everyone held up their digivices and they were engulfed in the light that would take them through the gate.

"Is everyone OK?" Sora asked once they landed in a field.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to get used to that." TK said.

"Wow, so this is the Digital World." Cody said looking around.

"Hey, wait, I'm wearing different clothes! And they're pretty comfortable too." He noted looking down.

"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd!" Yolei said.

Mizu crossed her arms looking at them in amusement, maybe Yolie wasn't so bad.

"I love this helmet, it makes my glasses look smaller!" Yolie exclaimed.

"Wait till I tell my sisters I got free clothes!" she gushed.

"Kids today have no sense of values, when I was a kid I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift." Sora said making Mizu giggle.

"Sora I hate to saw this, but sound like my Aunt when she's scolding Daichi" she told her.

"DAVISSSS!"

"MIZUUUU!"

"Wha-?" they both gasped before something hard tackled them both down.

Brown met red.

Lavender/blue met with Blue.

"Veemon?"

"Coronamon?"

Davis and Mizu blinked.

"Daivis, Mizu! We missed you so much," the Digimon grinned.

"We saw each other yesterday" Mizu chuckled causing them to giggle.

"And we brought the others" Veemon said as four Digimon came running up to them.

"SORRRAAA!" yelled a soft voice.

The orange haired girl looked up and gasped before running up and hugging a pink bird Digimon.

"Biyomon...I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too Sora," the pink bird chirped while TK and Kari hugged Gatomon and Patamon.

"WAH, IZZY!" yelled a red bug-like Digimon

He rushed towards the unconscious red head and shook him "Izzy, wake up!" He cried, "What happened to him?" Coronamon asked.

"We showed him our tags and he didn't take it so well" Davis answered smiling nervously "Well how do we wake him up?" Cody asked, Coronamon smirked and had a look on his face that Mizu knew all to well.

"Don't eve think about it Coronamon!" Mizu told him, he pouted at her.

"But-"

"No buts Coronamon, your not setting Izzy's butt on fire!" She said causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I may have an idea" Biyomon said "Alright then, go ahead then" Veemon said Biyomon took a deep breath.

"IZZY! TAI AND AGUMON ARE TRYING TO FIX YOUR LAPTOP AGAIN!" She yelled loudly.

Izzy's eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up "WHAT!?" He yelled before he saw the others laughing then he groaned "Ugh…"

"IZZY!" Tentomon exclaimed hugging the red head Izzy smiled back "TENTOMON!" He said happily.

Suddenly a large shadow swept over everyone and a large green bug Digimon came flying down and was about to hit Sora.

"Sora move!" TK yelled and ran over to her pushing her down.

The Digimon just missed them by an inch.

The rookie Digimon tired to fight him off but sadly failed.

"It's just no use. I'm not that strong without my tail ring," Gatomon whimpered.

"Don't worry guys, Davis, Mizu use the egg," Veemon said turning to the goggle head and purplette.

"Right," Mizu said, taking out her D-3 when suddenly a large hole opened up from underneath her sending her falling into it.

"Whaaah!" She cried "MIZU!" Coronamon cried just as a drill Digimon started to make it's way up the hole, towards Mizu who managed to grab onto a rock to keep from falling down.

"Drimogemon!" Mizu cried as the Digimon started to came closer.

'_And there's a dark ring on him!,' _she thought to herself when she saw the ring around it's arm.

"Guys we gotta help her!" Davis cried.

There was a loud roar and the ground started to shake.

Looking over their shoulder, the other's saw a large white snow beast Digimon with a dark ring around his wrist.

"What is that?" Yolei asked as Cody gripped Sora's skirt with a fearful expression.

"That would be a Mojyamon" Izzy said.

**"BONE BOOMERANG!" **Mojyamon yelled, throwing his bone boomerang.

"CORONAMON LOOK OUT!" Kari screamed as the boomerang went straight at the orange Digimon who was looking over the hole at Mizu.

"WATCH OUT!" Veemon yelled pushing him out of the way only to get hit in the face by the Digimon's attack, sending him over the edge.

Mizu gasped "Veemon!" She let go of the rock she was holding on to, and made a dive for him. Sadly they were both caught in Drimogemon's grasp and passed out.

** (Later…)**

"Mmm, w-what happened?" Mizu groaned, fluttering her eyes, she blinked and found herself chained to a cliff "What the hell!?"

"Enjoying the view?" Said a cocky voice from above.

Looking up, the girl saw a boy with spiky indigo colored hair, and large yellow sunglasses.

"Who are you?" She asked staring up at him.

"I'm you worst nightmare" the boy laughed.

Mizu snorted "Please, that's so old" she said.

"Oh really?" the other mocked.

"Yeah pretty much" she replied before taking a closer look "Hey, wait your the Digimon Emperor aren't you?" She asked.

"Speaking" the Digimon Emperor said.

_'Now I get why they say 'Never judge a book by it's cover' _Mizu thought at the irony.

"Oh and that reminds me," the Emperor said snapping his fingers and a rock across from him turned over to show a blue Digimon trapped to the rock like Mizu.

"Veemon!" Mizu gasped.

"Mizu!" Veemon grinned. "Nice view, isn't it?" the Digimon chuckled.

Mizu sweat-dropped "We're chained to a cliff with the Digimon Emperor here and your asking about the view!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well it is a beautiful view," Veemon said back.

"Oh never mind!, try to see if you can Digivolve with my D-3!" Mizu yelled.

"Haha! One problem. Don't you need this?" the Digimon Emperor said. Mizu looked up to see the Emperor with her D-3.

She blushed angrily "You went through my clothes!?" She yelled "That's sexual harassment, you pervert!"

"Shut, up!" The Digimon Emperor yelled with red cheeks Veemon snickered loudly. The Digimon Emperor growled "Just for that you'll be punished" he said Mizu gulped "What are you going to do to me?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, but you get to watch as Veemon becomes my new pet," the Digimon Emperor said snapping his fingers and a dark ring appeared out of thin air making it's way to Veemon.

"What? No, Veemon!" Mizu cried.

"Haha yeah right, you can't make me you slave," Veemon mocked.

The ring started to get closer to him.

"Hey I was just kidding, can't you take a joke?" Veemon said nervously staring at the black circle.

Mizu stared at the scene in growing despair, unable to do anything.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't keep Veemon safe, Daisuke'_

**"TEMPEST WING!"**

Two tornados suddenly came shooting out of nowhere at the ring, destroying it.

"What?" Mizu and Veemon gasped.

"Who's that?" The Digimon Emperor asked.

Yolei appeared on the back of a large red bird Digimon.

"Mizu, hold on!" she cried.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," a yellow Digimon said breaking the rock behind Veemon and catching him before he could fall again.

"You could have knocked," Veemon joked.

"Great" growled the Emperor as he turn and saw Gatomon standing there.

"This litter box isn't big enough for the both of us," she said as a green worm-like Digimon jumped in front of the Emperor and charged at her 'lighting paw' attack only to be punched.

The Digimon was sent back at the Emperor, and consequently knocking Mizu's things over out of the Emperor's hand out over the cliff.

"Thank you!" Yolei giggled catching them with Mizu sitting behind her on Halsemon.

"You're useless," the Emperor growled.

"Here kitty!" he yelled pulling out a whip and whipping Gatomon, sending her over the cliff.

"Snimon!" he yelled out as the large bug Digimon from before flew over him with the dark ring around his waist.

"Drimogemon" he yelled out again as the drill Digimon stared to drill it's way through the rock.

"Mojyamon" the Emperor finished as the white Digimon came out of the cave.

Yolei laid with the others "Here you go" she smiled and gave Mizu her things back Coronamon jumped in his partners arms like Veemon did with Davis "I'm glad you okay!" He said.

"Thanks Yolei, hey Coronamon wanna help me get ready for little pay back?" She asked.

"Oh yeah" Coronamon agreed.

**"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"** Mizu cried out.

**"CORONAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE** **TOOOOOOO…. FLAREDRAMON!"**

"Gah!" yelled Snimon flying faster at them.

"You better hold on tight Yolei!" Halsemon said as Yolei climbed back onto his back.

"Right!" she nodded and Halsemon took off fast.

"Let's show them what we can do," Flaredramon said as Halsemon screamed out an attack.

"Way ahead of ya!" Digmon yelled drilling into the rocks to meet up with Drimogemon.

**"ICE BONE!" **yelled Mojyamon throwing an ice like arrow at them. Flaredramon jumped up onto a rock and glared at him before smirking.

"When its fire against ice, Fire always win" he said coolly, as his right hand started to heat up.

He reached out and grabbed the ice arrow making it melt in his fire incased hand.

Mojyamon gasped as one of Flaredramon's 'Blazing Knuckles' attack sent a barrage of fire at Mojyamon and destroyed the dark ring.

**"TWIN SICKLES!"** yelled Snimon launching two pink crescent beams at Halsemon and Yolei.

"Whaaahh!" Yolei cried as Halsemon looped around dodging the attacks.

"Time for **TEMPEST WING!**" and two tornados came shooting at Snimon destroying the dark ring around his waist.

"You did it Halsemon!" Yolei cheered.

"We did it," Halsemon said.

Back in the rock, Drimogemon broke into a cave where Digmon was waiting with his attack ready.

"I guess we're the drill team!" he yelled sending his attack at him.

**"GOLD RUSH!"** he yelled sending 6 gold trails at Drimogemon destroying the dark ring as well.

"Hahahaha! Their better than I thought," the Emperor laughed watching them on one of his TV screens.

"Next time I'll crank it up a bit," he chuckled.

Back at the cliff everyone was in front of the poor three Digimon that were trapped in the Emperor's sick games.

"We're sorry we had to fight you, I hope we're still buds," Coronamon grinned.

"It's okay. It was like working. All day long it was destroy this, destroy that… We need a vacation!" the Digimon laughed walking away.

"So Yolei, will I be able to count on you from now on?" Hawkmon asked the purple-haired girl.

"Yep!" she grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"So Cody, we're a team now right?" Armadillomon asked with a grin.

"Of course," Cody smiled softly.

"Mi-chan, Veemon I'm glad your both okay" Davis said to his two best friends.

"Well it looks like they don't need us around anymore," Sora said making the others turn to look at her with a sad gaze.

"I don't know, I think we still have a lot of work ahead of us," Izzy said

Biyomon nodded "We can still help," she said.

"And we can still give them guides" Tentomon said.

"Wow what a team," Sora laughed.

"Well time to go home," Davis said they found the same TV from before was pulled back into the human world.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked when the others yelled out and landed in a dog pile over the computer-room's floor.

"Please don't ask," everyone groaned.

"The Digimon returned to their in-training forms" Tai gasped walking closer the group.

"Huh?" Davis said and looked up to see a small but cute blue Digimon lying on his head.

"Demiveemon," he blinked.

"Wow! Your so cute!" Yolei said hugging a pink bird head with a fever sticking out at the back.

"I don't understand how this little fellow can turn into that beast," Cody sighed looking at the yellow head in front of him.

"Hey, your back to Sunmon" Mizu said staring at a small seven pointed orange sun with a flame on his head.

"Just great" Sunmon muttered, sulking.

"Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked.

"Let's hope not" Izzy groaned from the bottom.

"And I thought digivolving was hard," Patamon said sitting on a computer desk,

"Well at least we can get home safely," TK sighed sitting next to Patamon.

"Everyone but Biyomon and Tentomon," Sora signed.

"SORA!" yelled a voice from the computer.

Everyone turned to the computer screen to see Biyomon and Tentomon.

"Don't worry we'll be safe here, because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night," Biyomon said waving her wing around.

"All that power and he's afraid of the dark," Tentomon laughed.

"Well get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," Sora giggled.

"Yeah, but guys?" Mizu said making everyone look at her, she smiled nervously "I think Izzy's going to have a broken back if we don't move" she said looking at the red head.

"You, think!?" He yelled.

**Me: and here you go guys :)**

**Read & Review please!**

**Bye!**


End file.
